turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and Meta
Delirium I remembered a thought about Charlie: worst patient ever coming down with a cold/flu thing. I have recently extended it to locking herself away in a hotel room (Mr Tam doesn't like sick people). Jackson and Juliet realize they're out of their depth so Jackson enlists Nanny for help. Maybe, anyway. I ... can see this. Have some Charlie: Worst Patient Ever words D'awww ... that's adorable. ^u^ Thank you! I get to reuse some of the original images the next part (when it shows up). The inspiring one was Charlie with three blankets over her shoulders, PJ pants, and no shirt but a whack of VapoRub (that seems to be the only treatment she thinks is effective (besides vaccines but that's a different kettle of fish)), shivering and shaking and being downright miserable and managing to fall asleep with sitting up (I don't think Charlie takes being sick very well XD ). I wouldn't expect Charlie to be sick well. And that's a GREAT image. Thank you! And now I seem to have given myself the arts. (From "Darling-Jones Residences" (email)) Charlie (stuff) Cup Charlie gives him her best 'I will tolerate this' and holds out her reusable cup. "Ask them to wash it, too, please." >balancing Wash's cup being of the sort that can spill (ie probably not a thermos) and her being frugal/eco friendly< Fashion & Juliet Considering that shade of pink, that coat is not doing any favours. coat does a complexion that shade of pink no favours. >does Charlie have the color sense and tendency to note this? Is Juliet rubbing off on her? XD< *snicker* I was aiming for "if he's that pink, then he's probably overheating, so why exactly is he wearing such a heavy coat?" (But without pronouns). It may work better in place of the first blush and then this instance "wait, is that a /blush?". In any event, now I want Juliet to be rubbing off on her *cackles* I've put the original 'pink and coat' sentence back as the first comment on Jackson's complexion and put 'Wait, is that a /blush?' in as the second one. Cool beans. I'll play up Juliet rubbing off on her in the next bit. There's a /perfect opportunity. *cackling* Pronouns I spent the whole of "Cocoa" trying to have Charlie not assume pronouns. In 2014/5, without PPDC lessons, would she be assuming them? It could be that, because Wash grew up in an environment with only two humans and a lot of things that would kill you regardless of anyone's gender, she skips the 'assuming pronouns' step. Mobile OMG. Remember how Charlie's phone is set with bird sounds? What if she uses corvid 'words' as an audio caller ID? Like, it cheeps 'friend' or 'safe' for Juliet and Jamie, 'babies' for Andrea, 'danger' for Shatterdome numbers? That's BRILLIANT. Intruder Scenario: Wash comes home to find an open door. Quietly exploring the house, she spots the feet of someone lounging on the couch. What does she do next? Get to a spot where she can identify the intruder without them seeing her; if they're a stranger, get behind them, disarm, interrogate (see: Jamie). If they're friendly, switch to People mode (out of Stalk mode). Jumper Wash borrows a sweater from Jackson. How does it fit? A little baggy. looks like a 'boyfriend' sweater. so still stylish. It occurs to me 'stylish' isn't quite the right word. 'It still looks like a legitimate one would find in her closet' as opposed to Andrea in Derek's sweater which very clearly belongs to someone else. How easily does Charlie cry? Charlie will sooner lash out and sulk privately than cry in front of people (I hesitate to say 'crying' 'cause she doesn't seem to shed more than a few tears). History What's Charlie's relationship/sexual history like when she first meets Jackson? Before she met Jackson, I believe Charlie hasn't had a serious relationship (if anything at all (she doesn't seem keen on being social with people in her hometown)) and she's slept with a couple people but I don't know who or when. *notes* (exactly the level of detail I wanted, thanks!) (Thrilled!) Schooling Highschool Graduate Did she graduate two terms early? Or did she graduate at the more typical dates of December 2013 or December 2014? With a 2013 graduation, she'd be a small 9th grader, almost a year behind physically (though I don't know how noticeable that'd be with everyone going through puberty). 2014, she's a year older than her classmates and there would be almost no difference between her and her classmates. (I doubt they'd let her skip a year from all the fighting.) I haven't picked a definitely location for her, I can have her family settle wherever we need them to be (with regards to territory cutoff ages). I have her high school graduation down as December 2014. I think we were trying to make her a year older than others. University Wash graduated highschool with a stupid ton of university credits (I figure there's an AP program-ish-thing that I can manipulate). The teachers made everyone in detention do them, and Wash was in detention a /lot. How many semesters of university do you think Wash's AP(ish) credits would cut off her university time (assuming 8 semesters is normal)? One semester, maybe two (at least; she's had 1-2 hours every weeknight for four years to dedicate (maybe more like 3 1/2 years)). Would she also load up on courses in order to graduate even faster? She would very much do so. Would she even /consider marrying Jackson before she graduates university? Short answer: probably not Long answer: I can see her having random wedding thoughts as graduation creeps closer but not quite realizing that's what they are and keeping them tucked away. Post-graduation, she'd get impatient for some reason, and then when they decide to get married, all the pieces come together and it's the best thing ever. My instincts were good! I begin to understand the motivations of the Wash! Home Category:Meta Pages Category:Charlie Category:Charlie (meta) Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Charlie (wardrobe) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Juliet (mention) Category:Charlie's mobile Category:Charlie loves the outdoors Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Jackson (wardrobe) Category:Charlie (stuff) Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:Charlie is sick